Problema para Dormir
by WhiteBaron
Summary: TRR: O sono vinha com dificuldade para os habitantes do palácio


Riley estava com problema para dormir… De novo.

Ela tentou de tudo, mas não conseguia desligar seus pensamentos. Ultimamente, o único jeito que ela consegue descansar um pouco é se ela estivesse nos braços de Liam. Ela sorriu ao pensar nele, mas ela sabe que não pode fazer dessas "caminhadas noturnas" um hábito... Por enquanto.

Seria um verdadeiro escândalo se alguém vise ela entrando no quarto tarde da noite. Ou pior, saindo dele horas depois! Ela fritou na cama um longo tempo antes de desistir.

Ela calçou os chinelos que tinha a beira da cama e foi, sorrateira, até os aposentos do príncipe. Ela bateu, suave, na sua porta, pronta para pôr um fim em tudo aquilo e, até que, finalmente, ela pudesse dormir nos braços de seu amor toda noite.

* * *

Aquele som na porta do seu quarto às duas da manhã era uma coisa com a qual Liam estava se acostumando. Com a coroação cada vez mais iminente, as competições estressantes e os holofotes começavam a desgastar a estadunidense. Quando a pressão era demais para ela, ela vinha até ele para relaxar.

À despeito das possíveis consequências de ser pego e do escândalo que isso causaria, Liam não se via capaz de dizer não para ela. Liam se levanta para deixá-la entrar, e Riley espera até que a porta se feche atrás dela antes de cruzar os braços por trás de seu pescoço. Ele a abraça apertado e a leva até a sua cama.

Ela se deita primeiro, de costas para ele, e então o príncipe toma seu lugar, a puxando contra si. Ele põe sua mão sobre a dela, enquanto a segunda descansa sobre o estômago da moça. Ele passa seu nariz contra os cabelos dela, permitindo que o cheiro embriague seus sentidos; a respiração profunda indica que ela já havia dormido, e, por sua vez, ele se permite fazer o mesmo.

* * *

Os passeios noturnos (ou matutinos, a depender da perspectiva) de Drake estavam cada vez mais frequentes, o mais próximo eles iam chegando da coroação.

Ainda que ele tenha testemunhado em primeira mão o amor da Americana pelo seu melhor amigo, ele ainda não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. Houve muitas e muitas ocasiões nas quais ele esteve bêbado o suficiente para quase confessor o que sentia, ou também, a tomado nos braços e simplesmente _mostrado_ como se sentia.

A julgar pela resposta dela para algumas de suas deixas, ela sabia muito bem como ele se sentia, mas era muito bondosa para dizer qualquer coisa. Ela não queria humilhá-lo ao reconhecer, mas ela deixa muito bem claro de todas as formas imagináveis que ela estava loucamente apaixonada pelo Liam. Quando as pressões da vida de cortesã e socialite a atingiam particularmente, era Liam quem ela procurava. Era Liam quem acalmava seus nervos, imediatamente a dando a autoconfiança necessária e lembrando-a da razão de todo aquele espetáculo.

Era igualmente e dolorosamente óbvio o quão apaixonado o príncipe estava, também. Quando ela entrava no aposento, seu rosto acendia como luzes de Natal. Se ele pudesse, ele já teria a pedido em casamento semanas atrás. Todo o resto era mera formalidade, e uma chance para a imprensa e o resto da nobreza de ver o quão especial Riley realmente era. Todo mundo que a conhecera sabe que ela será uma grande rainha para Cordonia.

Drake passou uma de suas mãos pelo cabelo, em um ato de frustração, enquanto a outra apertava a garrafa de whisky que ele havia "emprestado" do bar na festa da noite passada. Ele caminhava até seu quarto quando escutou os passos que tão bem lembrava de suas outras caminhadas noturnas.

Riley deve estar com insônia de novo, e, mesmo que ele não a pudesse ver no corredor, à direita, ele soube, com a batida contra a porta do quarto, que ela estava atrás de Liam de novo.

Ele apertou a garrafa mais forte e soltou um suspiro que não sabia que segurava, assim que ouviu a porta do príncipe se fechar.

Drake iria precisar bem mais que essa garrada para tirar essas imagens da sua cabeça.

* * *

Maxwell estava com dificuldade para dormir.

Ele, sem querer, invadiu a privacidade de Riley enquanto ela se trocava na boutique hoje mais cedo, e ele não conseguia tirar a imagem do corpo da moça da cabeça. Ele sabia que trazê-la até aqui era uma atitude particularmente egoísta, já que ele o fez por acha-la bonita e divertida.

Apesar de eles terem se aproximado, e ele a considerer uma grande amiga e sabendo também que ela jamais poderá ser nada mais que isso, ele não conseguia evitar seus pensamentos de enveredar quando ele estava sozinho em seu quarto, tarde da noite. Havia tal coisa como banhos frios demais.

Mesmo que ele soubesse que não era nem de longe adequado, ele iria visitar alguém essa noite, quando ele tivesse certeza de que ninguém mais descobriria.

* * *

A jovem aristocrata vê as fotos que ela havia tirado em seu celular da garota estadunidense na praia. Seu cabelo longo dançando no vento, a parte inferior de seu corpo cintilando na água. Riley estava dando risada e se protegendo de uma onda.

Hana sentiu sua respiração e seu ritmo cardíaco acelerarem. Ela permitiu que sua mão passeasse pelo seu corpo, pensando na bela garota americana que, de alguma forma, roubou os corações de todo mundo que conheceu. Hana massageou seu seio com uma mão enquanto dava zoom em outras fotos de Riley como modelo. Sua mão desceu pelo seu abdome em direção a sua virilha, imaginando que era a mão de outrem.

A mão não tinha ainda entrado para debaixo de sua roupa íntima quando ela ouviu a batida silenciosa na sua porta.

Ela podia adivinhar quem era que batia, e, apesar de não ser quem ela gostaria que estivesse tocando seu corpo nesse momento, Maxwell teria que servir.

Se nada mais, ele poderia oferecê-la algum alívio que a permitisse dormir essa noite.

* * *

Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de mensagem privada ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!

This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through PM or in the comments.


End file.
